


Welcome to Boston

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Gen, I might make more Fallout-based things, Matt Bragg is mentioned - Freeform, One-Shot, Team Lads, Team lads - FALLOUT EDITION, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Jeremy has been living alone in the wasteland of Boston for a long time.Then two strangers show up.





	Welcome to Boston

 

Living in the Commonwealth Wasteland was not an easy lifestyle. Jeremy had known that for years, seeing it firsthand while living in Boston. He’d seen it GoodNeighbour, Concord, and even Diamond City. There was mole rats, feral ghouls, raiders, super-mutants, and that was only if the radiation poisoning, starvation, or dehydration didn’t kill you first. 

 

Even with all the problems, Jeremy could hardly think of leaving Boston. He’d been there for so long the idea of leaving and probably never returning didn’t quite feel right. At least not on his own.  

 

He did have a friend with him in Boston, but then he decided to leave one day and Jeremy hadn’t seen him since. He still had the old walkman with  _ Matt  _ sloppily written on the duct tape on the back. 

 

It was another hot day in one of the less-irradiated parts of the Boston outskirts. The heat made Jeremy’s armor feel more burdening than usual and his clothes stick to his skin. But he didn’t trust the area around him to be unsafe and pushed onward. 

 

The store was in remarkably decent condition, for a two-hundred year old building. The floorboards were rotted (Jeremy watched his step in old buildings like that), sand, dirt, and dust had made it’s way onto every surface, and patches of the roof were broken inwards. It still provided some much-needed shade from the burning wasteland sun. Had it been so hot two-hundred years ago?

 

Jeremy assumed it’s radiation was relatively low from the measurement gauge’s twitchy needle pointing towards the lower numbers. The device was strapped to his wrist, like a Pre-war wristwatch. 

 

The shelves had mostly collapsed inwards, splintered and vanished. Jeremy wasn’t completely shocked when his first look over failed to provide any supplies. This place had been around for two-hundred years before Jeremy. He had been optimistic to assume he’d find something there. 

 

He was pulled from his moping over the scattered fragments of drawers behind the counter by several loud gunshots coming from the street outside. 

 

Jeremy picked up his gun - a pretty powerful pistol that his friend had modified as a new year present - and crept over towards the door-frame. It’s door had long since been removed. 

 

Quickly following the gunshots was shouting, angry and panicked. Two distinct voices, from what Jeremy could hear, and very panicked. Very vulgar, as well.

 

He peered out of it, eyes briefly squinting at the sudden light adjustment. Two figures came into view. One shorter than the other. The taller one was clutching a 10.mm pistol in one hand, eyes wide as he kept trying to keep a pace behind his companion who had both hands on his pistol and was firing wildly in front of him while angrily cursing at whatever was attacking them. 

 

Jeremy was only slightly surprised as their pursuers came into view. Feral ghouls. Ugly things with misshapen limbs or no limbs at all, skin melted and festering from the radiation. Jeremy wrinkled his nose at the stench of rotting corpses, smelling somewhat like it was being cooked. 

 

It almost smelt as bad as the super-mutants. 

 

“Gavin! Gavin! stay behind me! Fuck!” One bullet managed to land in a swollen eye-socket. The ghoul it hit stumbled and collapsed with an ugly gurgling noise. 

 

Then, Jeremy realized the attire of the strangers. Blue jumpsuits with 636 printed in bold yellow on the back. 

Jeremy had never met actual vault-dwellers before. He only recognized them from the bobble-heads Matt used to collect along with the words of passing travellers and some people down in GoodNeighbor.

 

He hardly thought as he ran out, holding up his rifle and firing at the charging ghouls with only the intent to kill.  

 

The vault dwellers stumbled away, eyes wide as they watched this random stranger mow down the feral ghouls in seconds. 

 

Jeremy took a breath, dropping the rifle down and staring at the irradiated bodies.

 

One of the vault-dwellers’ comments (“Holy shit!”) reminded him of their presence and Jeremy turned to face them.

 

“A thank you wouldn’t hurt.” He said, in some effort to remove the tension. 

 

“Thanks?” The taller one said, holstering his pistol with only a little issue. The shorter one didn’t seem interested in putting down his pistol. 

 

“Since you’re here, why don’t you tell me your names?” 

 

“Why the hell should we do that?” 

 

“I just saved your life.”

 

“I’m Gavin, this is Michael.” Jeremy noticed that the taller one’s accent made it sound more like ‘Mi-cool’ then ‘Michael.’

 

“Nice to meet you.” Jeremy started walking over, trying not to show his obvious concern with the 10.mm pistol aimed at him. He held out his gloved hand in the offer of a handshake. “I’m Jeremy.” He did his best not to stare at the big devices strapped to the two’s forearms. 

 

After a brief moment of hesitance, Michael held his hand out and took it into a handshake. 

 

“So… You guys are vault-dwellers, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Why?” Michael rose an eyebrow. 

 

“I haven’t seen any vault-dwellers before. I honestly didn’t know Boston had any still occupied.” 

 

“Well, do you know of the nearest city or anything? One that isn’t infested with those things?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the dead ghouls. 

 

“Yeah. There’s a couple settlements. But, I don’t think you should walk in dressed like that.” Jeremy gestured to the jumpsuits. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Not everyone likes vault-dwellers around here.” For some reason, that kept the two from asking anymore questions. “Why don’t you come back to my place? I’m sure I can scrounge up something that’ll make you look more like you belong.” 

 

The two looked at each other. Jeremy watched, slightly awkward. It was like they were having a weird telepathic conversation before Gavin looked over to Jeremy again.

 

“Sure!” 

 

“Well, let’s go. It’s not too far, but the gunshots probably alerted some others that we’re here.”  

 

“There’s others?” 

“Of course there are, dumbass.” Michael commented, earning a somewhat wounded look from Gavin that quickly vanished. 

 

Jeremy smiled as he turned and started to lead the two towards his home. 

For one of the first times since Matt left, he didn’t feel alone. 


End file.
